Erik Triunfante
by Fiat Noctum
Summary: Os últimos momentos de um homem, de um anjo, de um Fantasma. Eternamente Erik.


**Erik Triunfante**

Erik vagou pelos corredores da Ópera em um silêncio mortal.

Ofegante, seu rosto desfigurado de morte, molhado pelas sublimes lágrimas do anjo Christine, fundidas eternamente em sua carne com suas próprias.

Contorcia-se em uma dor profunda e de natureza celeste. Uma dor tão imensamente grande, capaz de fazê-lo elevar-se em agonia até o firmamento.

Apesar de tão aguda e intensa, era uma dor feliz. Uma dor bela em todos os sentidos.

Uma dor tão pura e magnífica que o fazia sentir-se acima do chão. Era uma dor repleta da beleza mais magnânima e suprema, imaculada.

Uma dor que sentia com felicidade.

Amor.

Deixara ir seu belo anjo. Deixara ir seu anjo porque o amava. O ato definitivo.

Seu último ato.

As cortinas de tom rubro se fechariam, dando fim a sua melhor, maior ária. A voz do sonho, a voz ardente, iluminada pela paixão eterna, cantaria sua alma.

A voz de Erik.

Já se via agora em sua casa no lago. Deitou-se cuidadosamente sob a cama em que dormira sua Christine. O corpo estava cansado, e energia do Fantasma esvaía-se em um sono tranqüilo com os mais belos sonhos.

Naquele momento o cheiro suave do perfume angelical de rosas de Christine envolveu o corpo de Erik como um fino lençol de seda. Um lençol bordado com a voz de anjo da mulher, sempre cantando com o fervor que tinha em seu amor.

A escuridão do quarto ressaltava os olhos do Fantasma, que brilhavam como velas, mais iluminados do que as estrelas.

Aos poucos, o brilho puro se extinguia. Sumia à medida que as pálpebras se fechavam.

O sol nasceu novamente.

Erik acordou e arrastou-se decidido. Em algum lugar, Christine, sua mais sublime Marguerite e o Visconde Raoul de Chagny, deviam estar casados, longe, em seu recanto secreto.

Muito distante da Ópera de Paris, felizes.

Era chegada a hora de enterrar nas estranhas do espetáculo a lenda, o gênio, o Anjo da Música, o Fantasma da Ópera.

Depois de fechado o que devia se fechar, Erik, então quase sem forças, deitou-se onde levara Christine pela primeira vez quando a trouxe ao submundo subterrâneo.

Não se sabe quanto tempo Erik permaneceu deitado em seu leito de mistério e segredos no subsolo da enorme Ópera parisiense. Dizem-se horas, dias, anos.

Uma eternidade.

O torturado Erik fitou, em sua memória, o rosto de seu anjo beijando-o na testa. Aceitando seu beijo, viva.

Os últimos momentos lhe foram condecorados com a paz.

Seu Don Juan triunfante jazia, enterrado na garganta do magnífico teatro, onde pisaram Romeus e Julietas, eternizando seu amor; Faustos e Catherines, tolos e reis, loucos e lendas.

Onde milhares de romances viveram e morreram, onde se deram tragédias.

Erik foi mais um que passou pela Ópera, em um espetáculo real. Fora aplaudido com risos e lágrimas.

O Fantasma Erik elevou sua história aos céus, tornou eterno seu espírito, o ardor de sua alma, sua paixão cadente.

Depois daquele dia não mais cantaram para derrubar o lustre. Não mais Carlotas reverteram-se em pútridos sapos. Não mais houve enforcados pelo laço na árvore de ferro em uma sala de espelhos.

Não mais.

Hoje há um Don Juan Triunfante enterrado com os demônios da tortura de um pobre Fantasma.

Não mais obra verdadeira. Pois não mais sofre o Anjo da Música: Foi feliz, pois tinha em si sua amada.

Carne de sua carne, sangue de seu sangue, alma de sua alma.

Parte de si em sua mais alta, eterna lembrança.

Hoje está sepultado, com o anel dourado, Erik, dormindo com estrelas.

Juraria Christine, se pudéssemos ouvi-la, que um sorriso iluminava mais do que qualquer astro o rosto sob a máscara.

Erik vive até hoje, eterno, em sua história de ódio e amor, anjos e demônios, feiúra e beleza.

Dorme em sono feliz o mais belo dos homens, o Fantasma da Ópera, Anjo da Música.

Brilhava demais para o mundo e foi ofuscado pela aparência de seu corpo. Abrigou o mundo na alma e viveu um gênio na escuridão.

Se pudesse nos contar, Christine diria que sob a máscara, jazia em meio a rosas, de beleza incompreensível, incomensurável, um homem, um anjo, um fantasma.

Fecham-se os últimos alçapões.

Erik.

**Fim**

Olá a todos que porventura tenham lido essa pequena história!

Faz certo tempo que a escrevi, um ou dois anos, se não me engano. Espero que tenham gostado e que eu tenha conseguido passar o que senti ao terminar de ler O Fantasma da Ópera.

É um conto sobre a morte de Erik, meu pequeno adeus a ele.

Agradeço por terem lido, sintam-se à vontade para comentar!

Fiat Noctum


End file.
